My Life
by Sammii3x
Summary: Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfloy's first experience. Its better than it sounds but take a read and review please :D


This is a fic for my friend's birthday. I have uploaded it slightly early but that's only because I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Happy Birthday Danielle, I hope you love how I've portrayed Albus and Scorpius. And to other people who happen to come across this fic, I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing my first fic ever, never mind first sexual fic. Inspired by Danielle's love of fanfiction that has an element of risk involved to it.

* * *

><p>You know them questions without answers? Like why we are here or what's the point in our existence? Well, I know the answer to them all. Albus Severus Potter.<p>

I remember the first time I laid eyes on him, over that crowded platform talking to his father, the famous Harry Potter, the one my father was currently drooling over. While he was distracted, obviously checking Harry out, I took the opportunity to examine what I now know as my life.

He had, luckily, got all his looks off his father. No offence to Ginny but I wouldn't. Ever. He had the same messy hair, same lithe body, same round pert arse (not that I have checked Potter senior out, I hear it all off Father) and those deep, green eyes to die for. I remember that day like it was yesterday, when he looked round and stared straight at me, not with hatred like all the people I've ever known apart from family but just curiosity and a feeling I couldn't quite catch. It took every restrain in my body not to run to him and claim him as mine. Even as an 11 year old I knew he was the one. So I became his friend ... well, I had two problems to overcome before we came to the whole claiming thing. Albus Severus Potter was 100% straight and was soon the biggest sex pest Hogwarts as ever known.

So, five years past and nothing happened. Unless you count the infinite number of girls Sev seemed to have following him round, making out with him, and just doing vomit-worthy things. We spent every summer together, either at his house with all his family, or at the Manor with just us two (Father was constantly at work). Those were the summers I liked the best, spending 6 weeks laughing, playing Quidditch and wreaking havoc to annoy the house elves. It never ever got boring as long as I had Albus by my side. It was one of them summers that lead up to the best day of my life.

September 1st, 2022. The first day of our fifth year. I had finally plucked up the courage to spill my heart out the Sev. We had got our normal compartment all to ourselves as all the other Slytherins had gone to torture some first years. So, as a natural thought with no sexual reference whatsoever, I suggested that we get changed before everybody gets back. And Sev being Sev decided to laugh at that.

"You just wanna see me naked don't you?"

I being my normal, shy, idiotic self blushed. That is just totally wrong. Malfoys don't blush!

* * *

><p>Seeing Scorp blush in that adorable way just set my libido off. I wanted to ravish his body right then in the middle of the compartment! But I couldn't ... Scorp was straight and so was I, in a sense.<p>

There is a reason why I am known as a sex pest. I went with one lass and she told everybody that we had sex. But, nobody knows about the 'incidents' with the male specimens of Hogwarts. I noticed a girl's beauty but I don't think I could ever be with one sexually again. I like being able to fight for dominance instead of me being the strong one all the time. But the thing is; I'm a virgin. I'm saving myself for the one I know I want to be with for the rest of my life. That person was currently standing in front of me blushing about me being naked. Does that mean? Nooooo...

"Sev" he spluttered out.

"What is it?"

"I'm – I'm gay". After saying this he backed into the corner of the compartment like he was trying to put as much space in between us as he could.

"What's wrong with that? How long have you known?" I practically spat them two questions out.

"You're going to freak out after I answer that question."

"I promise I won't. I've been your friend for 5 years, you can tell me anything."

"Okay. Sev – I've known I have been gay for 5 years... since the day I met you". With this he sat down and tucked his knees up to his chest looking like he was trying to be as small as he could.

* * *

><p>Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He's going to punch me. I can see it now. All our friends walking in to see me lying on the floor knocked out with Sev standing over me shouting.<p>

"Scorpius". Oh god, he never calls me that!

"Scorpius, look at me. Please." With that, I had to look up. Sev almost never said please.

"Do you really like me that way? Because... I like you too".

My jaw actually dropped, giving Sev what he thought as permission to stick his tongue down my throat. Not that I'm complaining.

Our tongues battled for dominance while I ran my hands up and down that Quidditch toned body. I silently thanked the gods for brooms. Speaking of wood, I palmed Sev at which I found out he was just as painfully hard as me.

* * *

><p>Me. Scorpius. Albus and Scorpius. That sounds so right. I moved my lips down his jaw and nibbled slightly on his earlobe. That deep throated moan that came out of his mouth made my cock get so hard it was almost painful which Scorpius must of been very aware of with his fingers making those, oh so lovely, strokes up and down my member. I don't think I have ever been so turned on in my life by just one finger, through way too many pieces of clothing. While licking and blowing on what I now know as an extremely sensitive neck, my hands drifted below his waist line to find the dick that would soon, I hope, take my virginity. The gasp that came from Scorp made me want him so bad I would of took him in the middle of that compartment with the risk of everyone seeing us.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't think anything has ever been so perfect in my life but I being me had to open my big mouth and ruin the moment.<p>

"Sev, Sev no. What if everyone, oh my Merlin, sees us?"

"Don't worry, nobody will come in and by the way you're moaning I don't think you're that far off".

"Sev, I'm so close!" And with that my lover (I love calling him that) knelt down and took my throbbing member into that delicious mouth. It only took two expertly placed licks and I was gone.

* * *

><p>That moment, I truly knew that I loved him. The way he screamed my name to the way he pounced on me after he was spent. It was only a week later that I found out that someone had actually watched the whole display. Rose will never let us forget it but then again, she never saw what happened in the dormitories that same evening. It would have scarred her for life, just like Scorpius nearly did to me by biting down so hard.<p> 


End file.
